


Seven Minutes in Heaven: SolAngelo

by Animefangirl1221



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Import from a different account, Little me got excited over gays, M/M, Rp to Fanfic, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, just a couple of fangirls writing fanfic, lets do this, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl1221/pseuds/Animefangirl1221
Summary: Percy is having a party. Will, Nico, and all of their friends are invited! After everyone settles in Percy announces that they're all going to play a game; and that game is none other than the infamous Seven Minutes in Heaven.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven: SolAngelo

**Author's Note:**

> I literally copied and pasted this from my super old dA account; including the notes below. If you find anything wrong with this fic please comment and tell me and I'll get it fixed ASAP. :) I also apologize for the awkward POV switching in the middle of paragraphs and the shortness of the fic as a whole.
> 
> (Original Notes:) Hey there friendly readers! I hope you liked this fan fiction, it was another RP to fanfic adaption so deal with it. ^w^ I found this laying around on my iPod in my notes so I decided to post it and share the love with you guys. ^w^ Please leave me comments and tell me if I should continue to write Solangelo fanfics for you guy. :)

Will thought that attending Percy's party was going to be fun, of course he felt kind of awkward around Frank and Hazel, not to mention Percy kept giving him sly looks. Early during the party Will saw Nico and decided that it would be better if he avoided the boy seeing as that every time Nico so much as looked at him Will blushed. About halfway through the party Percy called for everyone's attention. He pulled out an old fashioned top hat and explained that they were going to play a game. All they had to do was put a personal item into the bag. When the bag came into Will's possession he place a pocket sized first aid kit in and handed it to Annabeth.

Nico watched as the hat got passed around the room. When it got to him he put in his winter glove, and passed it on.

Once everyone had an item, Percy held out the hat to Will. Will hesitantly reached inside of the hat and fished around. When his hand came to rest on a worn article of clothing, he pulled it out. It was a glove, a small one but it looked masculine. Percy grabbed the glove from Will and held it in the air. Nico stared at the item in Percy's hand and felt his face get warm.

Percy looked around the room and his eyes landed on Nico. With a sly grin, Percy walked over to him. "Is this your item Nico?"

"How could you tell?" Nico asked, his voice laced with sarcasm as he stood.

Will blushed like crazy when he realized that the glove belonged to Nico. So when he approached the Italian boy he stared at the ground.

"Well? Go on into the closet you two!" Piper said from her seat.

Nico bit his lower lip and headed to the closet. Will was frozen in place as he watched Nico walk into the closet. It was only when Piper gave him a small shove did he move from his spot. Percy closed the door and he heard a soft click as it was locked. Will's heart was beating so fast he wasn't sure if it would stay in his chest. The darkness was thick and he couldn't see anything.

Nico stood in the darkness in silence. He didn't know what do, or say. "S-so..."

"This is such a weird game." Will sighed, sounding exasperated.

He moved to sit on the floor but he bumped into something. Or someone! He stretched out a hand and grabbed onto the object, still unsure of what it was. When he felt warmth from under the fabric he held and Will immediately let go. "I'm so sorry!" Will exclaimed.

"Y-you're fine." Nico said when Will let go of his shirt. "And you're right, about this being a strange game."

Will sat on the floor silently for about half a minute before speaking. "N-Nico?" Will asked into the silent darkness.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I-I know this is rushing it a bit but," Will said sounding unsure. He reached out for Nico and found him. Eventually he found Nico's hand and held it."but I like you...like, like you." Will's face became super heated when he finally confessed his feelings.

Nico's face warmed. "I-" he swallowed. "W-Will.. I"

Will knew it was now or never. So he chose now. He quickly stood up, placed a hand on the back of Nico's neck, and kissed him. Nico's world froze when suddenly there was another pair of lips upon his own. He didn't know what to do. Will could tell that Nico had locked up and he was determined to get him to relax. Will let his arms snake around Nico's waist. Nico's mind finally caught up to what was happening. He blinked and felt himself kissing back. Will smiled into the kiss and slipped his hands under Nico's shirt, he ran a finger up and down his spine. Will gently licked Nico's bottom lip, wanting to gain entrance. Nico's abdominal muscles tensed as Will's fingers traveled up and down his back. When he felt Will's tongue brush against his lips, he gasped. Will took that opportunity and slid his tongue into Nico's mouth. Tracing patterns on every surface. He pulled away and started a line of kisses that went along Nico's jaw and down his neck.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled into the crook of Nico's neck.

"S-shut up.." He muttered, his face burning, moaning a bit at the pleasure Will caused with every kiss.

Will nipped and sucked at Nico's neck. "But you are. You really are." His lips traveled back up to Nico's.

Will slipped Nico's shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Then pulled off his own shirt. He kissed Nico hungrily. Nico let his hands rest on Will's upper back. He kissed back just as fervently. They were in a passionate kiss when the door opened.

"Time's up." Will heard someone say behind him.

Will growled in his throat. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to stay here for a while longer. Nico jumped away from Will. His face was flaming as he searched for his shirt on the ground. There was a round of giggles from the girls when the door opened all the way. Will had his shirt halfway on and Nico was completely dressed.b Nico walked out and away from the main crowd. Will caught up to him in a matter of seconds.

He grabbed Nico by the wrist and held him close. "Will you go out with me?" Will asked softly.

Nico nodded at him, a touch flustered. "Y-yes." He said.

Will smiled and nuzzled the top of Nico's head. "I love you Nico." He whispered softly so only Nico could hear.

Nico blushed and several shouts of approval could be heard from their group of friends. This just made the to blush even more and leave the room holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and it makes me cringe whenever I read anything from before I had a ao3 account. DX Hopefully you guys didn't cringe too bad and stuffs. :3 I may import more and more works from my dA account depending how everyone reacts to some of my older writings. ^_^;;;


End file.
